A Kiss At the Docks
by Genkai-chan
Summary: This is my first FMA fic, and it's for school so go easy, it's RoyEd but lightly. ed and roy take a trip by boat to East City, really don't ask I had to improvise here, and what happens after the trip? Notsure if Alex had a bro name Troy, but now he does,


Genkai chan: This was for school but couldn't help making Roy and ed, so here hope I get more, is this a drabble, you think? R and R

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would wrnry be here, no!

Capitan Troy:

It was about 10 at night, mist was coming in to Central City, where the military Central Headquarters was located, and it also was where Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist was stationed. He was to be found walking by the docks, where he noticed a blonde boy walking his way, this was most likely Edward Elric, a boy of 15 who lost his mother, and his father left him, he and his younger brother Alphonse attempted to resurrect her, but failed and Ed lost his right arm and left leg, while Al lost his entire body and now had the form of a suite of armor. The said boy bumped into the Colonel, not really paying attention to anything. "Hey, watch where you're going Fullmetal!" Roy snapped at the boy. Roy and Ed were never fond of each other and often fought about things, Roy was also Ed's commanding officer, and Ed was only a Major, a State Alchemist.

"Sorry, Mustang, I didn't mean to…" He joked and walked on. Fullmetal was his given name by the army.

"Right, Fullmetal, I am sure you are." Roy said sarcastically and stopped the boy from leaving. "Hey, Fullmetal." Roy said.

"What?" Ed shouted and tugged his auto-mail arm, trying to break free from Roy's grasp.

"Let's take a walk, or something." He said and laughed at the kid.

"Already am." He remarked and looked towards the sea, and saw (Ahaha, get it?) a boat approaching, a life boat to be more exact.

"I can see that, but why not have some company?" Roy asked and looked at what amazed Edward so much, a man was getting off the boat, he looked familiar. The man had muscles and was wearing a trench coat, and a raggedy old hat, and had dirty blonde hair frayed everywhere. The man stalked towards Fullmetal and Mustang. "Can I help you?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, wanna go on a trip, lads?" The husky man asked.

"Sure, right, Fullmetal?' Roy said and looked at the short kid who looked like a grade schooler; Ed nodded in the cold air and pulled his red coat closer.

"Right then, I am Troy, Troy Armstrong, my brother, Alex Louis Armstrong works her with ya, right?" Troy asked and pointed a finger at Roy.

"Yes, he does, troy, I didn't know that he had a brother, who was a fisher man…" Roy said numbly.

"Yup, our many talents were passed down the Armstrong family, fishing, aside from good looks was one of them." Troy said and posed, and light emerged from no where shown brightly on him.

"Right, right, about that ride?" Ed asked, never used to the Armstrong babblings.

"Yes, well let's go to North City, some shopping?" Troy asked when he finished striking poses. Troy, Ed and Roy all walked towards the dock when Troy stopped at a golden lantern. He swung his lantern tree times and slowly the schooner appeared. "Aren't she a beauty'? He asked and got on, along with Edward and Roy, they sailed for some time, not talking, for reasons too obvious; they might make troy act more like Alex.

"Hey, Fullmetal….now I know why, Alex never mentioned Troy…" Roy whispered and glanced at the Capitan of the schooner.

"Yeah, me too…" Ed muttered and got up to take a look around the old ship. The schooner was old and rickety, and Ed was afraid that it'd fall apart if he walked as much as step, but then again he and Roy were State Alchemists, they could do something, right? Soon Ed came back and sat next to Roy, they finally reached North City and shopped till midnight and went back to Troy, and then they went home.

"Hey, Roy…?" Ed asked as they boarded off the schooner and were about to go their separate ways.

"Hm?" Roy asked and turned around and faced the blushing teen. Morning was coming in and it was lighter out, Ed fidgeted and let out a sigh. (CUTE! Ok I'll shut up now…).

"Well, I had a nice time…except finding out about Armstrong's brother and stuff, but I had a nice time with you…I mean…." Ed stuttered, having great difficulty confessing his undying love to Mustang, and then Roy leaned down. Roy kissed Ed lightly and winked, and leaned back up, smiling, not smirking, which never happed, a true human smile.

"Me too, Edward, me too…" Roy said and walked off to his apartment, leaving Ed there in the rising sun. "See you at work, Fullmetal, don't be late." He muttered.

"Aw, wait till I tell Alex…" Troy cried and whipped his tears on his coat and sailed away to brag about his sailing ability or what not to some other fools.

"Edward, good morning…" Hawkeye said as Ed ran to Roy's office.

"Yeah yeah!" he said and kicked down the door.

"Good morning to you too, Fullmetal." Roy said and got up, and looked at Ed, and winked and sat down and went back to avoiding any work, while Ed went to find Al.

THE END!


End file.
